A Family for Christmas
by ByEmiWithLove
Summary: Rikki tells about Christmas with her best friends and how she realizes that they are her true family. This is a Christmas one-shot. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!


I don't have a family to spend Christmas with. Sure, I have my dad, but we don't really do anything for Christmas. We haven't since mom left. We don't have enough money for a big dinner or presents; not that dad would buy me anything anyway. But this isn't a sob story. I'm not saying this to make people pity me or buy me something. I'm saying this because 'No Christmas' isn't the end of the story. No, it's only the beginning. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Rikki Chadwick. I am 16 years old and live with my dad in the Gold Coast. Y best friends are Cleo and Emma. I guess you could count Lewis too. A few years ago I never imagined I'd have one, let alone three, best friends. Of course, I never imagined that I'd fall in love with a rich guy or become a mermaid either. I guess some things in life just happen unexpectedly. I was one of those unexpected things too. My parents were sweethearts in high school. Their senior year, my mom got pregnant with me. They got married and were as happy as could be. But my dad couldn't hold a job and finances were always a struggle for us. When I was 5 years old, my mom couldn't take the arguing anymore. She left my dad and I. We left town after that. We've been traveling around ever since; never staying in one place more than a few years. Well, I guess I should get to the story now. Emma, Cleo, and I were at Emma's house drinking hot chocolate. "Doesn't the house look so pretty? What do you do at your house for Christmas, Rikki?" Asks Cleo innocently. "Nothing. Dad doesn't put up a tree or anything." I reply walking to the counter. The others follow me. "Rikki, why don't you put up a Christmas tree?" Asks Emma, looking concerned. "We just don't. We haven't put up a Christmas tree since mom left. I just don't do Christmas. I'm not really good with holidays." I reply. "Rikki Christmas is a special holiday. You can't just not celebrate Christmas." Says Cleo, walking over to me and laying her hand on my shoulder. "I have an idea! We can have a Christmas Eve party tomorrow. We can invite Zane and Lewis and just hang out. We can show you that even though you don't have your blood family to celebrate Christmas with, you can have fun celebrating with us. We are soul sisters after all." Says Emma excitedly. "Ya! Please, Rikki!?" Pleads Cleo. They both start talking at once; planning and I don't know what else. "Guys! Guys! I'll do it if it makes you two be quiet! And only if it's just the guys and us." I say, giving in. It's pointless to argue with them when they are set on something.

The next day-Christmas Eve.

We girls have our sleeping bags on the floor in the living room; ready for when the boys leave. Emma actually has real junk food; not that nasty tofu stuff. Right now we are all watching some soppy movie called "It's a Wonderful Life". Cleo and Lewis are snuggling on the couch and Emma is in a recliner. Zane and I are on the floor by the coffee table. Okay, I admit it; we're snuggling too. Poor Emma though! She has no one to snuggle with. Soon, (but not quite soon enough) the movie is over and we play a few silly games like Have You Ever and Truth or Dare and, of course, spin the (lotion) bottle. Emma's parents didn't leave any wine obviously. Emma couldn't play the last one, but the rest of us sure had fun! After that, Emma read the Christmas story to us. It's a neat story. It's about a girl who was about my age who got pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy. The baby is a king and everyone loved him. Except this one guy who tried to kill hi, but whatever. The baby boy grew up and saved the world. We opened gifts and I was very surprised to see that all four of them had gotten me something. Cleo got me a new shirt. It's red and black. I love it. She also made me a card. Emma got me an iTunes card for $50. Lewis gave me a star with my name on it and a compass. Zane bought me a new red dress. It's even more beautiful than the last one he got me! He also got me chocolate and flowers. He's the best! The guys left at midnight and we girls spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. They were right; it didn't matter if my real family didn't do Christmas. I could do Christmas with my second family. I feel like I finally understand now. And I've got a family; a family for Christmas.


End file.
